Tout pour ses amis
by Rika01
Summary: Les consequences de la bataille finale contre Naraku


C'est mon tout premier one-shot, alors soyez pas sévères svp

**Tout pour ses amis**

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, était assise sur une falaise, elle était vraiment très jolie, de magnifiques yeux bruns, et habillée d'un kimono de Miko.  
Cette jeune femme s'appelait Kikyo, chaque année, elle venait réfléchir sur cette falaise, chaque année depuis cinq ans.  
Elle se mit alors à pleurer, ne pouvant pas empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Kagome était-elle partie? Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonnée?  
Kagome, qui était comme sa petite sœur, celle qu'elle avait si longtemps haïe sans raison, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à la connaitre, à cause de cet accident…

/ Flash Back /  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, aux yeux dorés, avec des oreilles de chien, courait, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs sur son dos, c'était un hanyô, il s'appelait Inu Yasha.  
La jeune fille sur son dos venait du futur, elle s'appelait Kagome, ils étaient poursuivis par un des nouveaux sbires de Naraku, un démon blanc, très fort, nommé Rayasaki, il était trop fort pour être tué d'un simple Kaze no Kizu, et il était surtout trop rapide.  
Soudain, il lança un énorme boule blanche sur Kagome, que la jeune fille ne put évite, elle tomba du dos d'Inu Yasha et s'écrasa par terre, évanouie.  
Le hanyô, fou de rage, lança un nouvelle attaque au démon, plus puissante que les autre.  
Le youkai ne put résister à la puissance de l'attaque et tomba, coupé en morceaux.  
Une jeune fille et un jeune homme arrivèrent, sur le dos d'un chat, c'était, Miroku, le bonze, il tenait dans ses bras un petit renard, Shippô, le chat s'appelait Kirara, et la jeune fille était une chasseuse de démons du nom de Sango.  
Ils s'agenouillèrent tous au côté de Kagome, qui semblait ne plus respirer, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango et Kirara décidèrent de partir dans la forêt pour trouver des herbes pour soigner Kagome, pendant que celle-ci était surveillée par Shippô.  
Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient partis et le petit renard commençait à s'assoupir, quand une ombre sortit d'entre les arbres pour s'approcher de la jeune fille.  
« Kikyo-sama, dit le petit renard affolé, que faites-vous ici ? »  
« Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle, dit la Miko, les plantes ne suffiront pas dis à Inu Yasha de ne pas s'inquiéter, je m'occuperai bien d'elle, je le lui dois »  
Et sans que le pauvre Shippô n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la Miko était partie, emportant Kagome avec elle.  
Le petit renard était resté sur place, horrifié : qu'allait dire Inu Yasha ?  
/ Fin Flash Back /

C'était là que tout avait commencé, Kagome l'avait sauvée une fois, elle devait en faire autant.  
Pendant trois jours, la jeune fille ne s'était pas réveillée, mais après…

/ Flash Back /  
Kagome ouvrit les yeux, elle avait encore mal à la tête, elle vit alors un silhouette familière penchée vers elle.  
« Kikyo ? » dit-elle d'une voix faible.  
« Tu dois te reposer, lui dit la Miko, tu n'as pas encore assez d'énergie »  
Kagome ferma les yeux et lui dit « Merci » avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.  
Peu à peu, elle reprenait des forces, elle arrivait à parler sans difficulté, restait assise sans problème, mais n'arrivait pas encore à se lever.  
Elle ne se disputait pas avec Kikyo, mais ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagit.  
Un jour pourtant, tout changea pour elles, il n'avait suffi que d'une question…  
Kikyo était revenue dans la petite chaumière après être allée chercher du bois, elle s'était alors tournée vers Kagome et lui avait demandé :  
« Dis-moi, Kagome, est-ce que tu me détestes ? » lui avait-elle demandé en la regardant tristement.  
Kagome l'avait regardée dans les yeux, elle avait l'impression qu'elle et Kikyo, à ce là, se comprenaient, qu'il n'y avait plus cette sorte de barrière qui les empêchait de s'exprimer librement.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, Kagome la prit dans ses bras « Non, je ne te déteste pas, souffla-t-elle, la voix secouée de sanglots, je suis tellement désolée, si je n'avais pas brisé la perle, tu serais heureuse, au paradis, et je… »  
Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, ses sanglots étant trop violents.  
« Non, ne dis pas ça, dit Kikyo en pleurant, elle aussi, tu sais, il y a comme une sorte de lien qui nous unit, puisque tu es ma réincarnation, et à chaque fois que je te faisais du mal, j'avais mal moi aussi, et puis, si je n'étais pas revenue, je n'aurais pas pu te rencontrer, et revoir Inu Yasha aussi… »  
Kagome fut surprise, pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression que Kikyo lui ouvrait son cœur.  
Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les deux jeunes femmes se rendaient compte qu'elles ne pouvaient plus se passer de la présence de l'autre, comme des sœurs…  
/ Fin Flash Back /

Des larmes roulaient toujours sur les joues de la Miko, maintenant, sans Kagome, sans sa petite sœur, rien n'était pareil, peut-être aurait-elle pu s'en sortir ?  
Mais c'était sa décision, elle aurait pu rester en vie, mais pour elle, ses amis comptaient par-dessus tout. Dire qu'elle aurait pu survivre…

/ Flash Back /  
Inu Yasha sentait l'odeur de Kikyo et de Kagome, il courait avec Sango, Miroku, Kirara et Shippô en direction d'une sorte de chaumière derrière une forêt, oui, leur odeur devenait de plus en plus forte.  
Donc, elles étaient en vie, toutes les deux!  
Il arriva devant la chaumière, il voulut entrer mais une puissante barrière magique, Kikyo, c'était elle qui l'avait faite, il en était sûr!  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain d'elle-même, laissant apparaître Kagome et Kikyo, la Miko se dépêcha de retirer la barrière pour permettre à Kagome de retrouver ses amis.  
Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes, Kagome n'avait pas revu ses amis depuis six mois.  
Le hanyô et ses amis furent surpris de constater que Kikyo et sa réincarnation ne se disputaient pas, qu'elles avaient même l'air de bien s'entendre ensemble!  
Mais ils remarquèrent aussi que toutes les deux avaient l'air déterminées pour quoi?  
Ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir, les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé d'unir leurs forces pour vaincre Naraku.  
Elles voulaient rassembler tous les ennemis de ce dernier pour livrer un bataille finale, s'ils perdaient, la perle serait pervertie, mais si ils gagnaient, la perle serait purifiée.  
Il fallait risquer le tout pour le tout.  
Inu Yasha, Sango et Miroku furent d'accord avec les deux jeunes femmes, ils partirent donc à la recherche de Kôga, de Kohaku, de Tôtôsai et voulurent aussi convaincre Sesshômaru.  
Ils reçurent des réponses positives de la part de tous.  
Inu Yasha fut surpris quand son frère accepta, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il ne le faisait pas pour l'aider, mais qu'il voulait venger Kagura, la Youkai du vent.  
Ils partirent donc à la recherche de Naraku, ils avaient appris que ce dernier avait préféré garder son cœur lui-même, n'ayant plus confiance en ses Youkai.  
Ils décidèrent donc de commencer par détruire ses sbires, ils arrivèrent ainsi à récupérer un bon nombre de fragments de la perle.  
Naraku était donc moins puissant qu'avant, ils savaient que le jour de la dernière bataille arrivait, que bientôt, ils seraient en face du hanyô.  
Ce fameux jour arriva, au milieu du mois, ils se battirent sans relâche, mais à la fin, restaient encore en état de combattre Naraku, Kikyo, Kagome et Inu Yasha.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour vaincre le hanyô, il fallait que Kagome, la Miko et Inu Yasha unissent leurs forces.  
Kagome et Kikyo lancèrent une flèche purificatrice et le hanyô un Kaze no Kizu, Naruku lança une énorme boule d'énergie.  
Les deux forces étaient de puissance égale, alors Kagome mit les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour tirer une dernière flèche.  
La boule d'énergie se retourna contre Naraku, réduisant le hanyô à néant.  
Inu Yasha poussa un cri de joie, ils avaient réussi!  
Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, si les autres s'étaient relevés, Kagome, elle, restait par terre, ne se relevait pas.  
Kikyo s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, la jeune fille du futur lui sourit :  
« On dirait que je n'ai plus d'énergie, et puis, ma blessure est trop profonde pour être soignée »lui dit-elle.  
La Miko se mit à pleurer, oui cette blessure que Naruku lui avait infligée avant de lancer la boule, ne pourrait pas être soignée.  
« Tu t'en sortira, lui dit Kikyo, tu utiliseras la perle pour rester en vie »  
« Peut-être pas… » Dit Kagome…  
/ Fin Flasha Back /

Elle avait utilisé la perle, oui, mais pas pour elle, elle voulait que Kikyo et Inu Yasha puissent vivre heureux, elle voulait se sacrifier pour eux.  
Kikyo se souvenait encore de son visage souriant, quand elle avait appris que Naruku était mort, que la main de Miroku n'était plus ensorcelée et que Kohaku s'en était sorti vivant…  
Mais surtout, elle se rappelait de ses dernières paroles

/ Flasha Back /  
« Grande sœur, dit-elle, du sang coulant de son front, en tenant la main de la Miko, promet-moi d'utiliser la perle pour vivre heureuse avec Inu Yasha, je veux que vous puissiez accomplir ce que vous n'aviez pas pu faire dans le passé, dis aussi à Inu Yasha que je l'aime, et à Shippô de devenir un grand Youkai.  
Tu diras aussi à Sango et à Miroku de ne pas se disputer, s'il te plaît ?  
Je n'oublierais jamais les moments qu'on a passés ensemble, je suis heureuse de vous avoir tous rencontrés et je veillerai sur vous de là-haut.  
N'oublie pas que… je serai toujours avec toi, quoi … quoi qu'il arrive, je t'…aime grande sœur, ne… m'oublies…pas… »  
Et elle avait fermé les yeux  
Les larmes de la Miko roulaient sur le corps inerte de la jeune fille, non, c'était impossible, pas Kagome …  
La petite troupe s'était rassemblée autour du corps de la jeune fille, ils avaient l'impression que leur joie de vivre était partie en même temps que la jeune fille.  
C'était vrai, elle était irremplaçable.  
/ Fin Flasha Back /

« Oui Kagome, tu as raison, je ne me laisserai pas abattre, il faut garder espoir.  
Je sais que même si je ne te vois pas, même si je ne t'entends pas, tu es toujours près de moi.  
Je t'aime petite sœur, je ne t'oublierai jamais » pensa la Miko.  
Elle partit alors en direction du village.  
Au-dessus d'elle, le fantôme d'une jeune fille la regarda partir en souriant tendrement.  
« Profite de la vie grande sœur, c'est un bien précieux.»  
Et elle disparut.

FIN


End file.
